closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Tollin/Robbins Productions
'Tollin/Robbins Productions' (April 16, 1994-June 11, 2012) File:Cousin Skeeter TRP Logo - "I'm Okay! I'm Okay!"|"I'm Okay! I'm Okay!" Kenan & Kel variant|"WHYYYY!?" File:The Nick Cannon Show - TRP Logo "We Takin' Over"|"We Takin' Over" The Amanda Show variant|"Amanda Please!" File:"Where's Amanda!?" - TRP Logo, The Amanda Show|"Where's Amanda!?" All That (seasons 1-5) variant|"Hey, Clavis! Wake up, the show is over!" "Aw yeah, kick it!" File:TRP Logo - All That - "Here Comes Me!" Nickelodeon, 2004|"Here Comes Me!" Nicknames: "TRP", "The Camouflaged Letters" Logo: On a black background, we see the green/brown-camouflage colored letters "TRP" unfolding. The text "Tollin/Robbins Productions" reveals itself below. The first letter of each word matches the "TRP" logo. Variant: On Arli$$, it is a still image. FX/SFX: The unfolding letters. Music/Sounds: Originally, it was a line from a character from the preceding show: *''All That'': **Seasons 1-5 (Kenan Thompson as Mavis): "Hey, Clavis! Wake up, the show is over!" (Kel Mitchell as Clavis): Aw yeah, kick it!" **Season 6: Silent, due to Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell's departure after Season 5. **Season 7 (Bryan Hearne as Zigfried the Cab Driver): "Dorn quiet! Jerk." **Season 8 (Jack DeSena as Randy Quench: Volunteer Fireman): "Here comes me!" **Season 9 (Jamie Lynn Spears as Thelma Stump): "Bright and goo." **Season 10 (Chelsea Brummet): "Good thing you have so much girly hair." **''10th Anniversary Reunion Special'': (Kenan Thompson as Lester Oaks, Construction Worker): "Crunch bunny!" *''Kenan & Kel'': (Kenan Rockmore, played by Kenan Thompson) "WHY-YYYY-YYYY??!!!!" *''Cousin Skeeter'': (Skeeter, played by Bill Bellamy) I'm okay! I'm oh-kay! *''The Amanda Show'': (Penelope Taynt, played by Amanda Bynes) "Amanda Please!"; (one episode) "Where's Amanda?" *''The Nick Cannon Show'': (Nick Cannon himself): "Nick's Taken Over!" *Between 2001 and 2002, it was completely silent. Starting in 2002, the music was a "pluck" followed by a violin stinger. *Sometimes, it's the ending of the show's theme song, like in The Bronx Is Burning and Season 6 episodes of All That. Availability: Common. The current version appears on Smallville and What I Like About You. The older versions are currently seen on Kenan & Kel, The Amanda Show, and All That as part of NickSplat on TeenNick, and it will probably be intact on Cousin Skeeter if it gets reran in the future. The silent version appears on the first season of Smallville, as well as The Nick Cannon Show. This logo also appeared on Arli$$. Editor's Note: None. 'Marquee/Tollin/Robbins' (1999-2003?) Nicknames: "MTR", "MTR Zoom-Out" Logo: Against a black background, wee see three letters: "M" (in silver) above and "T", and "R" (both in blue) below all in the same font as the TRP logo zooming-out slowly and places itself in the center. Then, "arquee", "ollin /", and "obbins" in the same respective color as its respective letters appear. FX/SFX: The zoom-out letters. Music/Sounds: Silent or the end theme plays. Availability: Extinct. It appeared on some (if not all) final season episodes of The Amanda Show, as well as Cousin Skeeter, and later seasons of All That and Arli$$. Editor's Note: None. 'Tollin Productions' (November 10, 2012-January 19, 2013) Logo: On a blue old-film background, we see the words "Tollin" writing. The words "PRODUCTIONS" fades in after. FX/SFX: The word "Tollin" writing, the fade in, the old film effects. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on the short-lived series Wedding Band. Editor's Note: None.